baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Viconia DeVir
Viconia DeVir is a recruitable neutral evil drow cleric in Baldur's Gate, Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn, Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition and Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. She is not a series canon companion; even if Viconia accompanied Gorion's Ward until the end Baldur's Gate, she won't appear in Irenicus' Dungeon. In both games, recruiting her gives the party a reputation drop of -2, because she is a drow and they are despised by the surface dwelling humanoid races. At any time, you can remove her from the party and regain the 2 reputation points. You can recruit her again later, wherever you left her, losing the 2 reputation points again. Baldur's Gate Viconia can be found at Peldvale, where she is being chased by a Flaming Fist officer. This officer wants to kill her and the party can only prevent this from happening. If you talk after the battle to her, she will offer to join your party. She has a natural magic resistance of 50%. With her 19 dexterity and ability to wear any kind of armor she is the most defensive caster in the game. Her strength of 10 points restricts her from wearing heavy armor, but this problem can be solved by letting her equip the Gauntlets of Ogre Power. Beware, her maximum hit points are rather low because she doesn't have any bonus from high consitution. Her wisdom has been improved with two points in Baldur's Gate II In-game biography (Baldur's Gate) Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn Viconia can be found in Athkatla Government District near the Athkatla Prison, where she must be rescued, if the player character wants to recruit her from followers of Beshaba, who want burn her on a stake. When you try to rescue her, this will end up in a fight. She doesn't have any items when she joins the party, but she has some priest spells remembered. She can be romanced by male player characters. If she is removed from the party, you can find her at Athkatla Graveyard, near the far entrance of Bodhi's lair. In-game biography (Baldur's Gate II) Quotes Baldur's Gate *Surface-dwellers can be so stupid. *There is no roof to this world. *Male, fetch me something to eat! Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn *"Jal Khaless?" *"Trust is for the foolish... and the dead." *"Yes, abbil?" *"I shall follow your strength." *"Usstan zhah dosst." *"Destiny awaits!" *"I am yours to command." *"Shar guides my hand" *"Nau natha." *"No mercy for those that oppose us!" *"Victory shall be ours, you know this." *"How long do you intend to crack your whip against my back? I say we stop now." (when tired) *"I am still unused to all this green and fragrant brightness...part of me yet looks for the hidden spider's web amongst all this." (when in a forest) *"My weapon is faulty!" (when weapon ineffective) External links Category:Characters Category:Evil characters Category:Drow Category:Elves Category:Baldur's Gate II Category:Neutral characters Category:Baldur's Gate (games) Category:Baldur's Gate: EE Category:Clerics Category:Baldur's Gate II: EE